LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the city as they look around the busy street) Alex: Alright, you know the plan right? Miles: Yeah. Omega: Track Kira down and bring him in. Alex: Don't hurt him though. We need him to be somewhat coherent. Erin: Got it. Izuku: You can count on us. Alex: Alright, move out. (The Defenders all move out as Miles and Zulu swing up and run across the rooftops for a better view) Alex: We know what he looks like right? Mina: He's always got that suit on! We can use that! Alex: Good. What else? Uraraka: He's blonde. Erin: So a blonde guy in a suit. Alex: Anything else? Maybe something about the suit? Izuku: It's sort of a bit of pink and purple! Alex: Alright! Miles: Hey guys! (Miles is seen looking down as he notices Kira heading down an empty street) Jack: What is it? Zulu: We see him! He's going down Fifth Street! Alex: Alright, follow him guys! Miles: Right! (The heroes start heading down the street as they begin catching up to Kira) Mina: Mr. Kira! (Kira turns and grins at the heroes) Kira: Ah, Defenders. Out on patrol I- Uraraka: Mr. Kira. We need to talk. Kira: Hmm? What about? *Notices how many heroes there* My there are a lot of you today. Is something wrong? Alex: We know what's going on. Kira: Hm? Izuku: We saw you with those Marked Ones last night. Mina: You killed that girl! Kira: Pardon me? Ale: Don't pretend to not know. We've had our suspicions. Izuku: You're working with Stone aren't you? (Kira is silent as he begins to glare at the heroes) Erin: Kira, we need you to respond. Scott: Yeah! Kira:... I'm afraid I have no clue as to what it is your talking about. I've never killed anyone in my life. Jack: Hey! Don't lie! Several of our teammates saw you! Craig: Yeah, don't lie to us! (Alex then notices Kira is holding a suitcase) Alex: What's in there Kira? Kira: This? Oh this is just my business attire, that's all. Mina: Wouldn't what you're wearing be your business attire? (Kira is silent) Alex: Maybe you should open it up. Kira: That is an invasion of my privacy heroes. Now I suggest you stop this line of questions before I call the cops. (The suitcase suddenly falls open as a Marked One mask falls out of it. Richie is then seen on top of the case as he jumps away and regrows) Richie: Got it. (Kira looks down at the mask in shock) Alex: Looks like you were the one lying here Kira. (Kira glares down at the mask) Kira: So it's come to this eh? Our secret has finally been revealed. Even so, I still get the luxury of removing your friend's hand for myself Mr. Midoriya. Izuku: What!? (Kira turns to Uraraka as an aura appears around him) Uraraka: Wh-What's going on?? Kira: I really didn't wish it had to come to this, but it seems now that your termination is necessary for our plan to come into action. (A shadowy figure appears behind Kira as the heroes stare in horror) Kira: In other words Defenders, you are irksome troublemakers who stand to hinder our work. You kids are the enemy! (The figure begins to step out into the open) Scott: *gasp* That-! Kira: Deadly Queen! (Kira's Stand reveals itself to the heroes) Kira: I named it myself and truth be told, the name is quite fitting. Erin: Wait, Deadly Queen? Alex: That's the name we heard when Shocker was killed. Richie: So he must've been working for you right? Kira: Precisely. He was quite the useful asset in the short time we knew each other. Izuku: You picked the wrong path Kira! Kira: How do you consider our work as the wrong path? I see nothing wrong here. Alex: You're gonna pay for all those you've killed! Kira: Then come at me kids. By the end of this fight, you shall all be eradicated. (The heroes all glare at Kira. It then cuts to the house as Jessica is seen coming out of her room yawing. She then notices that no one is around) Jessica: Hello? (No one responds) Jessica: Aw man, did they all leave without me? (Sammy pops his head out of Jessica's shoulder) Sammy: What's going on? Jessica: Nothing. We're just home alone for awhile I guess. Sammy: Really? Jessica: Yep. Sammy: Yes! Whole house to ourselves! Jessica: Hm, yeah I guess you're right! Sammy: You wanna go have some fun? Jessica: Yeah! Let's do it! Sammy: Yay! (The two head out back and look over the balcony down at the beach) Sammy: What should we do first? Jessica: Wanna go swimming? Sammy: Yeah! (Jessica and Sammy jump down onto the beach and run toward the ocean as Jessica throws her shirt off) Sammy: I'm gonna beat you there! Jessica: No you're not! Sammy: Try me! (Sammy runs fast toward the water and stops at the edge, leaving Jessica in the dust) Sammy: Did it! Jessica: Aw man! (Jessica runs up next to Sammy) Sammy: Little slow eh? Jessica: I guess! Sammy: Haha! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Finales Category:Transcripts